Better Than A Dream
by Greys-Shepherdess
Summary: Arizona has a dream. Amelia/AZ
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, God, don't stop."

She arched her back, throwing her head against the pillow as the other woman plunged two fingers deep inside of her.

"Amelia..."

The brunette kissed a trail down her body, her tongue slick and warm as it explored her. She roughly sucked the blonde's clit into her mouth, eliciting a sharp gasp from the other woman, before pushing her tongue into her center.

"Fuck," Arizona panted. "Amelia."

The blonde closed her eyes and released a loud, guttural moan as the brunette once again attached her lips to her clit, sucking hard as her fingers pumped in and out of her.

"Amelia..." she whimpered. "Amelia!"

The blonde's eyes shot open, her heart racing as she suddenly sat up in her bed, sweaty and still significantly aroused. She took in her surroundings, confused for a short moment before realizing where she was. She glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table. 2:46 A.M. She flopped back down onto the mattress, closing her eyes and letting out a frustrated sigh.

Several minutes passed, and she sat up again when she heard a knock on her door, clearing her throat and smoothing out her hair before answering.

"Come in."

The door swung open, and the blonde froze when Amelia walked into the room, clad in an only an oversized t-shirt, her hair tousled and voice laden with sleep as she spoke.

"You're loud."

Arizona blushed. "Sorry, I... bad dream," she lied, hoping the other woman would take her word for it.

Amelia sensed the blonde's nervousness, and for a moment she considered playing along. She studied Arizona's face, taking notice of her breathlessness and sweat-covered skin, and decided the opportunity was too good to pass up. She shut the door behind her and began to make her way towards the bed, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Is that why you were screaming my name?"

The blonde gulped, her face flushing and eyes widening. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. The other woman slowly approached her, clearly enjoying the situation. Arizona sighed, deciding there was no use in trying to lie at this point.

"Okay, fine. Don't laugh. I had a sex dream... about you," she admitted timidly. "I said don't laugh!"

The brunette composed herself and smirked again, somewhat proudly, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Was I any good?" she inquired. "I mean, clearly you were enjoying it."

Arizona let out a huff, covering her face with a pillow as she blushed again.

"Shut up."

The brunette smiled, reaching out to remove the pillow from the other woman's hands.

"Oh, come on. I'm just joking. Really, though, I'm flattered."

The blonde rolled her eyes, her heart still pounding fast as adrenaline continued to course through her veins, her breathing still erratic. Amelia took notice of this.

"You're still turned on, huh?" she grinned, her voice quiet.

"Wha-no, I..." Arizona trailed off, truly at a loss for words. Her breath hitched when Amelia scooted closer to her until she was sitting next to her on the bed.

"You are. I can tell."

The blonde said nothing in response, neither confirming nor denying the statement. She said nothing when Amelia slowly inched even closer, her gaze flickering from Arizona's eyes to her lips. She leaned in close, her face stopping mere centimeters in front of Arizona's.

"If you want me to stop, just say so," she whispered.

When the blonde remained silent, she slowly leaned in and allowed their lips to make contact, lightly brushing hers against Arizona's before firmly pressing them together with a gentleness that made something in the blonde's chest tighten.

Amelia pulled away, breaking the kiss and meeting the other woman's eyes, wordlessly asking for permission to continue. Arizona nodded slightly, and the brunette once again crashed their lips together in a slow, lustful kiss.

She placed her fingertips at the hem of Arizona's shirt, lifting the garment off of her body and throwing it into the floor. The blonde removed Amelia's shirt as well, leaving the brunette completely bare. She pulled out of the kiss and allowed her gaze to trail down Amelia's body, her eyes turning dark as she took in the sight before her. The neurosurgeon smirked again, pushing the blonde onto her back and licking her lips before leaning in to kiss her deeply, her hands roaming the smoothness of her body. She marveled at how impossibly soft her skin felt beneath her touch, how addicting it was to let her hand stroke down her side, her stomach, her thigh.

She attached her lips to the side of her neck and sucked hungrily on her pulse point, causing the blonde to moan softly. She peppered kisses along Arizona's collarbone, scraping her teeth along silky flesh before running her tongue over her neck, her shoulder, and her chest. She softly kissed a path down her sternum, stopping to close her lips around a hardened nipple, sucking hard while her hand reached up to massage her opposite breast.

She grabbed Arizona's wrists and pinned her arms above her head as she kissed her roughly, her tongue sliding against the blonde's, leaving them both breathless. Arizona sighed into the kiss, and for a moment she worried that this was too good to be real, that this was just another dream. She was reassured, however, when Amelia slowly trailed her fingertips downward, her touch setting her skin on fire as she teasingly traced the hem of her underwear. The sensation caused Arizona to gasp, silently begging for more.

The brunette slipped her fingers into the other woman's panties, her finger lightly stroking her slit. Arizona's hips bucked forward, and she now knew for sure that this was no dream. She could feel Amelia, all of her, her naked skin pressed against her own, her hot breath tickling her flesh, her warm tongue circling her nipple as her soft lips closed around it, making her groan deeply.

"Amelia, please..." she breathed out between pants.

Amelia slowly pulled off the other woman's panties, kissing a path down her body, her lips pressing against the blonde's chest, her stomach, her tongue dipping into her belly button before they traveled over the skin below her naval. She teased Arizona mercilessly, gently kissing her inner thighs, inhaling her scent as her nose lightly brushed against her center.

The blonde began to writh beneath her, and both women couldn't take it any longer. Amelia slowly and torturously glided her tongue over Arizona's folds, smirking when a loud gasp met her ears.

"You're really wet," she husked.

Arizona only whimpered in response, unable to form words. Amelia gripped the other woman's hips to hold her steady as she lapped at the blonde's clit, sucking it into her mouth as her tongue flicked against it. She pulled the blonde closer by her thighs, burying her face deeper into her center, her tongue plunging inside of her. Arizona couldn't stop herself from yelling the brunette's name, her fists gripping the sheets as she threw her head back in pure ecstasy.

Amelia slid two fingers into her, thrusting them upwards against her walls as her mouth continued to work wonders on her clit, tirelessly sucking and licking every part of her. She added a third finger, pumping them back and forth until she felt Arizona tighten around them.

She quickened her pace, her movements not stopping even after Arizona came once, twice, a third time, breathing heavily as she came down from her high.

Amelia kissed her way back up the other woman's body, laying on top of her and planting a long kiss on her lips, allowing the blonde to taste herself on her tongue.

"So, how'd that compare to that dream of yours?" she asked, smirking as Arizona continued to pant, her chest heaving.

The blonde leaned forward to capture Amelia's lips again, swiftly flipping them over so that she hovered above the brunette.

"So much better than a dream."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmm..."

Amelia furrowed her brow in her sleep, her body writhing involuntarily as tiny beads of sweat began to trickle down her back. Her breaths became louder, heavier, and much more frequent as the dream became more intense.

She let out another unconscious, somewhat mumbled moan, this one much louder.

In the next room over, Arizona began to stir awake, the sounds coming from the other side of the wall gradually starting to rouse her. She slowly drifted into consciousness, tiredly blinking her eyelids open.

" _Mmmm._ "

Arizona propped herself up on her elbows when the sound met her ears, and she sleepily took in her surroundings. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, her face scrunching up in confusion when she realized it was the middle of the night.

" _Fuck, Arizona..."_

The blonde sat up fully in her bed. She was _definitely_ awake now. A small smirk took over her face when she realized what was happening.

It had been nearly two weeks since her night with Amelia. She couldn't deny her feelings for the brunette, but she had assumed the other woman didn't feel the same, so she pretended to accept the incident as nothing more than a heated one-night stand. They reluctantly agreed not to let it happen again, and simply resumed their normal day-to-day lives. And, since they'd both been rather busy with new cases and surgeries during the past couple of weeks, they'd rarely spent the night at the house at the same time. Until tonight, that is.

And now, hearing Amelia moan her name from the other side of the wall they shared, she just couldn't help herself.

She secured her prosthetic and made her way over to the brunette's door. She knocked a few times, and a short moment of silence passed before she received a response.

"Come in."

Amelia's voice sounded timid.

Arizona smirked as she pushed the door open, meeting the brunette's eyes once she was in sight. She leaned against the doorframe and grinned slyly at the other woman's obvious embarrassment; Amelia's face was flushed, and she lightly bit her bottom lip as she looked back at the taller woman with a guilty smile.

"Busted," Arizona whispered, her tone teasing yet undeniably laced with sheer lust. Amelia could see the desire written plainly on her face, and it made her heart race.

 _Fuck it._

The brunette's expression turned from embarrassed to serious, and her breath hitched as she gazed into the other woman's dark eyes. She beckoned Arizona closer with her index finger. "Come here," she breathed.

The blonde gladly complied, closing and locking the door behind her as she walked slowly to Amelia's bed. She sat down on the edge of the mattress, allowing the other woman to make the next move.

Amelia studied her for a moment, as if assessing the situation and determining what she would do next. After a short moment of hesitation, she tentatively placed her hand on the back of Arizona's neck, pulling her closer as her other hand wove its way into soft blonde hair. She sighed and closed her eyes as she gently rested their foreheads together.

"You drive me crazy, Arizona Robbins."

She whispered the words so quietly that if it weren't for the complete silence of the room, Arizona was sure she wouldn't have heard them at all. Her heart caught in her throat at Amelia's statement, and she was suddenly at a total loss for words.

She wasted no time in closing the small gap between them, pressing her lips into the other woman's with all the passion she could muster. Amelia returned the gesture, slipping her tongue into her mouth. She smiled into the kiss when she heard Arizona release the tiniest of moans.

When she became breathless, Amelia gently pulled away and gazed adoringly into crystal-like cerulean eyes, her soft hands now cupping Arizona's cheeks. She let out a sigh.

"You are so beautiful," she whispered to her. The sincerity in her voice made Arizona's heart melt. She crashed her lips back into Amelia's, pushing her back until her head fell onto her pillow. She hovered over her now, her left hand coming up to rest beside her head, her right drifting under her T-shift and over the smooth, warm skin of her side.

She began to cover the shorter woman's neck in hungry kisses, nipping lightly at her skin and using her warm tongue to sooth the tiny bites. She sucked roughly on smooth, pale flesh, her lips leaving a trail of deep purple marks in their wake.

She pulled away for just a moment, moving her lips upward to whisper huskily in her ear.

"I need you."

Their eyes met, and in an instant Amelia felt a jolt run through her entire body. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so turned on.

She lost the ability to form words when Arizona immediately continued her assault on her neck, showering every square inch of exposed skin with kisses. Amelia grasped the woman's shoulders in a desperate attempt to pull her impossibly closer.

Arizona couldn't get enough. She left a trail of sweet kisses along her collarbones, using her fingers to pull down the neckline of her T-shirt to gain access. Pulling away, she gently placed a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips before tugging at the hem of the shirt. Amelia sat up slightly to allow the other woman to lift it up and over her head.

Arizona's breath caught in her throat as she took in the woman lying beneath her, who now wore nothing but a pair of underwear. The woman's dark brown hair was perfectly disheveled, her cheeks flushed and her blue eyes big and pleading as they poured into her own. Arizona allowed her gaze to drift downward, over the smooth pale skin of her chest, where she noticed tiny goosebumps begin to form, her perky breasts and hardened nipples, her toned abdomen. She was the epitome of beauty.

The blonde trailed light kisses down her neck, over her chest and between the valley of her breasts. She peered into Amelia's eyes, now darkened with lust, before taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking hard, then gently gliding her slick tongue around it in slow circles.

Amelia groaned at the feeling, her eyes closing in pure bliss as she threw her head back onto the pillow, pushing her breast further into the other woman's mouth. Arizona brought her opposite hand to palm her other breast, gently kneading the flesh and brushing her thumb over her nipple.

"Arizona..."

The brunette's voice trailed off, and she could feel herself getting wetter between her thighs as Arizona began to move further down her body, kissing and licking and sucking the warm flesh of her stomach. Amelia moaned when she felt her soft lips press against her hipbone, and she involuntarily arched her back when Arizona's hot breath ghosted over her center.

She panted the taller woman's name when she hooked her legs over her shoulders and began kissing and sucking the skin of her inner thighs, mercilessly teasing her. Arizona slowly drew closer to where Amelia wanted her most. She pressed light kisses along the edges of her outer lips, making the brunette practically squirm.

The sensation was torturous and intoxicating, and it made Amelia's heart race with anticipation.

"Arizona, please."

The blonde smirked, not giving in just yet. She placed soft kisses along the spot where Amelia's inner thigh met her center, enjoying the way she breathlessly panted her name. She hovered her mouth directly over her core and blew lightly onto her clit. The action took Amelia by surprise and she gasped loudly at the sensation.

"Jesus, Arizona," she breathed.

The blonde smirked again before finally deciding to give Amelia what she really wanted. She could see how wet she was, and she couldn't deny how excited it made her. She pulled the shorter woman closer by her hips and slowly glided her tongue between her folds. Amelia shuttered at the feeling, biting her bottom lip to suppress a moan.

"You taste good," Arizona husked, and Amelia felt herself become wetter at her words.

The blonde alternated between lapping at her heat and sucking hard on her clit, reveling in the way she tasted on her tongue. Amelia tightly gripped the sheets, unable to stop herself from crying out when Arizona thrusted her fingers into her.

The blonde continued her movements as Amelia rode out her orgasm. She kissed her way back up her body and smiled at the other woman's breathlessness and content expression. She placed a kiss on her cheek and laid her head on her shoulder, her lips casually brushing over the crook of her neck as she waited for her to open her eyes.

"Holy shit, Arizona," the brunette panted. Arizona laughed, pressing another kiss to her jaw. Amelia opened her eyes and cupped the blonde's face, connecting her lips and moaning at the taste of herself on the taller woman's mouth. She sighed contently into the kiss.

"I really like you, you know," she whispered a few moments later as their foreheads rested together, Arizona hovering above her.

Arizona felt her heart speed up again.

"Yeah?"

Amelia nodded, her eyes searching Arizona's. "I always have."

Arizona couldn't help but smile. She moved off of the other woman to lay by her side, facing her now as she rested her hand on the curve of her waist.

"I can't describe it," Amelia continued. "Whenever I'm with you, I just feel..." she sighed, searching for the right words. "Alive," she decided. "I feel important. I feel valued. Lately I've just felt like I'm screwing everything up, like nothing's going right... like no one wants me. But when I'm with you, that feeling disappears. I feel lighter," she stated. "You make me feel lighter."

The blonde felt as though she could melt into a puddle right then.

"Amelia," she began, gently cupping her face. " _I_ want you," she smiled. "God, you have no idea how long I've wanted you to know that. I've always wanted you. I'll _always_ want you," she told her, sincerely. "So when you feel like the weight of the world is crushing you... come to me. I'll always want you."

At her words, Amelia felt her heart swell, and she pressed her lips firmly into the blonde's, her hands coming up to grab her cheeks. She poured as much emotion as she could into the kiss. The moment grew from passionate to heated, and Amelia rolled Arizona onto her back. She pulled away and gazed into her eyes, a sly smirk etching its way across her lips.

"Take off your clothes."


End file.
